


Videos

by magicninja0925



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicninja0925/pseuds/magicninja0925
Summary: "I watch really weird videos by accident."
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Videos

Harry walked into the manor he shared with his current boyfriend. He had just gotten back from grocery shopping, setting the bags on the table. Starting to put them away, he slowed to a stop at the sound of voices coming from the bedroom. Curious, Harry made his way to the bedroom, opening the door to find his boyfriend laying on the bed, watching a video on their newly purchased laptop. 

Leaning against the doorway, he smiled. “Find something interesting?” 

The man on the bed looked up, smiling a bit when he saw Harry. “You could say that.” 

The raven haired boy walked into the room, sitting on the bed next to his boyfriend. “Wanna tell me what we’re watching?” 

The other man shrugged. “Just something I stumbled upon. Not really sure what it is.” 

Nodding slightly, Harry opted to silently watch the video for a few minutes, getting more and more confused as the video got more and more strange. 

“Uh, Tom?” 

“Hmm?”

“What the bloody hell is this?” 

Tom Riddle chuckled, wrapping an arm around Harry’s shoulder. “I dunno, I just clicked on the first video that stood out to me and kept going with suggested videos.” 

“And you ended up on this?” Harry asked, turning to look at his boyfriend. 

Tom shrugged again. “I watch really weird videos by accident.” 

This made Harry laugh, sliding off the bed. “Alright, well let’s turn this really weird video off and help me put the groceries away yeah?” 

Tom sighed, turning off the laptop and getting out of bed. “Alright alright.” 

Harry leaned over to give his lover a kiss, chuckling as he left the bedroom, listening to Tom shout suggestions for dinner over his shoulder with a smile.


End file.
